unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
An Armored Brute is an extremely powerful enemy that appears in both the single-player and multiplayer of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Single-player There are two Armored Brutes. The first is on Ramses' cruise ship, who is similar in appearance to a Co-op Boss, and wears heavy armor). The second is one of Marlowe's agents, and is encountered with the parked convoy outside the entrance to Iram of the Pillars. Armored brutes move very slowly. They carry a PAK-80 machine gun which will cut down the player's health considerably faster than thugs with assault rifles. Encased in thick metal armor, they are seemingly impervious to bullets and shotgun shells from head and below. Melee combat is completely ineffective as well; if the player attempts to engage either of these brutes in hand-to-hand, the brute will automatically counter and kick the player away decrementing their health, making them very hard to kill. The only way to defeat a brute is to use explosives or many bullets to the brute, a direct hit from an RPG-7 or M-32 Hammer or any other gun will kill them (often a brute is supported by a thug wielding one of these weapons, so kill the explosive weapon thug first). There are also armored shotgunners throughout the game. Unlike armored brutes, armored shotgunners can be defeated in melee combat though it takes longer than regular thugs. Armored shotgunners are not invulnerable to bullets though their body armor allow them to absorb a lot of firepower. It is possible to shoot the helmet off of an armored shotgunner and then finished them off by shooting the exposed head. Appearances Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 14 - Cruisin' for a Bruisin' *Chapter 20 - Caravan Co-op Adventure Brutes are tall, heavily armored pirates encased in thick metal armor, that wield a PAK-80 machine gun in one hand. In an interview game designer Richard Cambier said you will "need co-op to take down the Brute."http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/123 A pirate Brute is encountered in the Co-op Adventure level Syria. The Brute carries the final idol needed by the players to reach the tower, thus he must be killed to proceed. In combat, The Brute behaves like a Heavy Weapons Troop from ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves''. If approached, The Brute will knock players away with a simple kick. Like his predecessor, a Brute's main weakness lies in headshots: enough gunfire directed at a Brute's head will tear off his welding mask, leaving his face exposed. Unlike the Heavy Weapons Troop, Brutes have the ability to sprint for a short distance in order to flank the players, aswell as a limited ability to climb obstackles, making them a lot more harder to defeat than their predecessor. Medals *Killing a Brute rewards the player with the "If It Bleeds..." medal.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9xORDvy1sY Trophies * Brute Beater - Successfully counter all of a Brute's damage-giving attacks Trivia *The Brute's face will change in each gaming session: for example, one variant is a caucasian male with a yellow beanie, while another is a black individual wearing a turban. *On Co-Op Arena Crushing, the Brute is the only enemy that does not wear a clown mask. *It takes 15 T-Bolt Sniper shots to the mid-section to kill References Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters